Legend
by Elizabeth Copela
Summary: Not just a rewrite of the prologue. A young woman has woken up in a jail cell without any idea as to who she is or where she is. But when an Emperor visits her cell the wheels of fate begin to turn.
1. Chapter One

_**Chapter One**_

She didn't know who she was; where she was; she didn't even know why she didn't know why she didn't know or why she was … wherever she was. What she did know was that she had a splitting headache.

She groaned and lifted her head off the rough wool. It felt like someone had slammed her head against a blunt rock repeatedly. Or a sharp rock, actually, when dried blood fell to the floor as she sat up blearily. Wincing she put her hand to her head and felt a worn bandage tied around her forehead, dry and stiff with blood.

Exhausted she leant back on the cold wall, made of huge stones of a dull grey and noticed a gate in front of her with a lock. Why was she in a jail cell?

She looked at her hands: they were pale. Her cell consisted of a collection of hay for a bed, a table, a chair a wooden cup and a pitcher.

A sigh escaped the women's lips as her head throbbed. She didn't know why she was wounded, but she suspected it had something to do with her amnesia. She frowned, trying to remember something but only managed to get a vague picture of fire in her mind before it slipped away, like water does in cupped hands. She felt so tired that before she knew it she was lying on the bed again, asleep.

When she awoke her head wasn't as bad, and she didn't feel as tired. Sitting up she stretched, feeling cramped muscles protesting. Her bandage fell down slightly, covering her right eye and she lifted it, looking around for a fresh bandage before realising she was in the jail cell.

Carefully, using the wall for support she stood up and went to the table, ignoring the cup and drinking straight from the pitcher. Warm, salty water poured down her throat and relieved the tissue, earning a sigh from her. Putting the pitcher down, she looked out of the gate, walking up to it and inspecting the corridor outside. The walls and floor were the same as her cell, with no decorations that could give her a clue as to where she was and a table down the left side of the corridor with a tankard and candle on it.

The sounds of metal on metal made her look to the right to see a man, heavily clad in armour and helmet walking down. She tried to catch the guard's eye but the guard ignored her, walking past and grabbing the tankard on the way.

The woman scowled. He could have at least looked at her. Although she had little idea of what she looked like and the guard could possibly not have looked at her because she was too horrible to look at.

"Pale skin, snotty expression," she looked across the corridor and saw a man, at least, she thought it was a man sneering at her through the bars of his own cell. "You're a Breton!" the man said, "The masters of magicka, right?' She stared at the sneering expression on his face. 'Hmphh. You're nothing but a stuck-up harlot with cheap parlour tricks. Go ahead, use your magicka in here. Let's see you make those bars disappear."

She frowned at him, confused. What was a Breton? What was magicka? The women's eyes widened as the stranger moved into the light of one of the torches. His skin was a dark, almost black green. "No?" He demanded, "What's the matter?" He glared at her, much to her increasing annoyance. "Not so powerful now, are you Breton?"

Having had enough, she opened her mouth to retaliate, only to be interrupted by him. "You're not leaving this prison 'til they throw your body in the lake." He grinned as he saw her alarmed expression.

"Oh, that's right," he said, "You're going to die in here, Breton! You're going to die!"

The sound of a door slamming shut made her visibly jump and the man smirked at her. "Hey, you hear that?" he asked. "That's the guards coming… for you!" She swallowed as the man laughed cruelly as another voice echoed down the corridor.

"Baurus! Lock that the door behind us!"

"Yessir,"

"My sons… they're dead, aren't they?"

"We don't know that, Sire. The messenger only said that they were attacked."

"No, they're dead. I know it."

A woman came into sight round the corner, her hand on the hilt of her sword talking to an old man with long, crimson robes. "My job right now is to get you to safety." She said as they stopped outside her cell, flanked by two male guards wearing the same uniform as her. The woman had a badge on her breast reading 'Cpt. Renault'.

The prisoner stared at the Captain and the Captain stared right back, looking just as surprised as she was at finding herself in the jail cell.

"What's this prisoner doing here?" the Captain demanded, "This cell is supposed to stay off-limits."

She watched as one of the guards, his badge reading Baurus, shifted guiltily. "An unusual mix up in the watch, I…"

"Never mind. Get that gate open." The Captain ordered as she turned her eyes to the woman in the cell, who backed away from the four strangers nervously. "Stand back, prisoner. We won't hesitate to kill you if you get in our way." Captain Renault threatened. The prisoner stumbled back, Baurus looking at her for the first time.

"You! Prisoner! Stand aside. Over by the window. Stay out of the way, and you won't get hurt." He said. The prisoner, ignoring the smirking glee of the dark-skinned prisoner opposite, stumbled back hastily until she was directly under the barred window.

The gate swung open and the three guards and the old man entered her cell, walking to her bedroll.

'No sign of pursuit, sir.' Said another guard, whose badge read 'Glenroy'.

'Good. Let's go.' Said Captain Renault. 'We're not out of this yet.'

"Stay put, prisoner," said Baurus, glaring at her. The old man, a large crimson jewel walked past, glancing at her before stopping suddenly and staring at her in shock, his face going pale and wan.

"You…" said the aged man, "I've seen you…" He turned to her and the prisoner backed away nervously. "Let me see your face..." He asked as the woman flinched as he came even closer. "It's alright," he soothed.

She slowly relaxed, not exactly knowing why but she felt fond of the old man she had just met. The old man's eyes searched her face, making her thoughts on her appearance even worse before a dawning comprehension seemed to come over his face.

"You are the one from my dreams…" he said solemnly. "Then the stars were right, and this is the day." His voice sounded strained. "Gods give me strength."

The prisoner stared at the old man. This man was talking to her as if he had always known her – but why would he? And what did he know?

She decided to try out her voice for the first time. "Who are you?" she asked quietly.

The old man smiled kindly at her, as if rewarding her for being brave and speaking up. "I am your Emperor, Uriel Septim." The prisoner stared, "By the grace of the gods, I rule Tamriel as her Emperor. You are a citizen of Tamriel, and you, too, shall serve her in your own way."

She assumed Tamriel was the country they were in now. "Why am I in jail?"

Emperor Septim shrugged. "Perhaps the gods have placed you here so that we may meet." He suggested, "As for what you have done, it does not matter." He paused. "That is not what you will be remembered for."

She frowned. What was he talking about? "Why are you here?" she asked instead, wondering what the Emperor of a kingdom was doing it in a prison.

The Emperor smiled sadly. "Assassins have attacked my sons, and I am next. My Blades -" he gestured to the guards around him. "- are leading me out of the city along a secret escape route. By chance, the entrance to that escape route leads through your cell."

The woman stared at the Emperor - her Emperor she supposed, perplexed beyond reason. If what he had said was true then somehow, through fate she had ended up in the cell the Emperor was escaping through. But why her? And why couldn't she remember anything?

"Sire, we really must get going." Said Captain Renault, Emperor Septim nodded.

"You appear confused, child." He said. "What is troubling you?"

She bit her lip, if she was meant to be _someone _then she surely, must have some memories, right? "I… I can't remember who I am, or where 'Tamriel' is or who these 'gods' are – I don't even remember my name."

"That is all the better," said the Emperor reassuringly. "For what you will do will make a new name for you." She shook her head.

"I don't even know what I must do though – how can I do anything without a name?"

"Peace, child," he interrupted her before she could continue. "All will be told in time."

She wasn't convinced. "What should I do now?"

Uriel Septim smiled. "You will find your own path. Take care... there will be blood and death before the end.'

"_Please_, sire, we must keep moving." the Captain said.

The Emperor nodded in agreement and turned away from her. Mind still utterly confused about everything that had happened the prisoner watched as the Captain pushed a stone in the wall, causing her raised bed of hay to lower flat on the ground and the grey brick wall behind it to swing outward, revealing a secret route out of the castle.

"Better not close this one," said the Captain. "There's no way to open it from the other side."

Baurus looked at the prisoner shrewdly. "Looks like this is your lucky day. Just stay out of our way." He followed after his fellow guards and the Emperor.

She cast an uneasy look at the cell gate and ran after them, trying not to be noticed yet not lagging behind too much as they navigated through a series of underground tunnels, the walls and floor made of a white stone with numerous arches and alcoves designed to confused an intruder.

They began to descend down a set of stairs when a feeling of foreboding washed over the prisoner. She shivered and suddenly a battle cry echoed round the corner. The guards and the Emperor tensed, unsheathing their swords in unison and the guards ran forward to protect their Emperor.

"Prepare yourself," said the Emperor. The prisoner swallowed nervously and followed the Emperor through. Prepare herself? How was she supposed to defend herself with just her fists?

One of the guards shouted: "For the Emperor!" and they hurried to follow them around the corner. Men and one woman, adorned in strange red and black armour were fighting the guards. Their heads were covered in helmets that hid their faces. The prisoner gasped as Captain Renault got surrounded by several assassins and was struck fatally. She fell and a cry of outrage came from Baurus, who flew at the assassins and killed them. She stared as the assassin's armour seemed to melt off them to be replaced with blood red robes and hood.

"Are you alright, sire? We're clear for now." The Emperor nodded.

"Captain Renault?" he asked as Baurus knelt down to check her pulse.

"She's dead." Answered Baurus, straightening and shaking his head morosely, "I'm sorry, sire, but we have to keep moving."

The prisoner's heart was beating madly. Captain Renault was dead! Who were those assassins? Why was she in this prison, fighting assassins and talking to Emperors?

The Emperor shook his head as the prisoner looked at the body of the captain, holding back tears. "We have to keep moving, sire." Baurus reminded him.

The Emperor nodded and walked down some more stairs,

'How could they be waiting for us here? Said Glenroy coming to a locked wooden door.

'Don't know.' Baurus nodded reassuringly at the Emperor. 'Don't worry, sire, we will get you out of here. They won't be the first to underestimate the Blades.' He said as Glenroy unlocked the door.

'I'll take point. Let's move.' Said Glenroy as the door opened and went through. The Emperor glanced at her for a moment before walking through the door and Baurus paused before going through himself, glaring at her.

"You stay here, prisoner. Don't try to follow us." She stared in horror at him as he followed the Emperor through and locked it.

She stood there in shock, aware that on all sides there was death and all she had to protect herself with was some wrist irons and her fists.

A muffled scratching sound suddenly piqued up and the former prisoner turned her head to see a wall of bricks with a few on the ground, revealing a room behind. Cautiously she walked forward towards the scratching sound, kneeled down and looked through the gap at the room beyond.

Angry, hungry red eyes peered at her through the gap and she cried out, falling back as the creature on the other side went frantic and pushed at the bricks until they toppled outward, the thing jumping out and on top of her, bearing its pointed yellow teeth.

Somewhere at the back of her mind she knew the creature on top of her was a 'rat' and that its teeth, with long dribbles of saliva dripping off, were very sharp. The rat grinned at her and she lashed out, knocking the rat away from her and scrambling up and backing away from it. The rat landed on its feet and turned to her, readying itself to pounce again.

She stumbled back and a loud 'clang' echoed through the passageway, causing the rat to jump back warily and she looked down, spotting Captain Renault's sword. She swooped down quickly and brought it up just in time to slash at the pouncing rat, which was knocked aside and smashed against the wall with sickening 'crunch'. It fell to the floor and she exhaled sharply, the sword held loosely in her hands as adrenaline course through her.

A scratch came from behind her and she whipped round, seeing another rat climbing through and pouncing at her. She yelped, randomly slashing the sword in front of her and decapitating it out of luck. The rat fell to the floor, the head falling just before it.

She backed away from the carcass and ran a hand over her face, finding herself crying. She collapsed, the sword clattering loudly as she curled up into a ball and laid her head on her knees; pushing all thoughts about the Emperor, her amnesia and any assassins from her mind and just sat there, crying.


	2. Chapter Two

_**Chapter Two**_

She grimaced as she slid down yet another slimy, pungent slope and her face furrowed in concentration as she came to a stop at the bottom and tensed, listening for anything moving around her. She didn't want any more surprise attacks from rats.

A brief hesitation and then she continued forward, holding Captain Renault's sword tightly in her hand and crouching low, trying to be as quiet as possible. So far she had killed five rats and a creature she thought she remembered as a 'goblin' and had learnt that if the thing didn't notice her, the creature died a lot faster. She had also found a bow, noisy with age and a quiver of arrows on the body of a skeleton which she had eventually collected after panicking at the sight of the skeleton. She had killed three rats with the bow already.

The quiet, slightly familiar sound now of scratching echoed down the passageway and she froze: there was something around the corner.

The low ceiling and high brick walls made her feel trapped as the scratching grew louder, the sound echoing down the passage and mimicking the encompassing stench of decay and neglect. She put Captain Renault's sword on the floor and drew the bow and arrow from the quiver on her back.

She couldn't remember how to use a bow but her fingers seemed to know what to do and, although her accuracy wasn't good she had managed to protect herself with it, even as a shield and that was good enough for her to keep it with her.

She notched the arrow and crept round the corner, spotting the rabid rat with its back to her. Tortuously she slowed her breathing down to a steady rhythm as her nerves overpowered her, making adrenaline course through her.

She held her breath and let go, the arrow whizzing past the rat, skimming its head and embedding itself in the ground in front of it.

Blind panic ran through her as the rat turned to her and bared its teeth menacingly. Fumbling for the sword at her feet she brought it up in front of her and faced the rat which was getting ready to attack.

Just as it pounced she slashed the sword in front of her, creating a gash in its belly and flinging it to the side. It stumbled for a moment, fell and lay still.

The woman took a deep breath before lowering the sword, a smile growing on her face at her victory. Storing her bow she began to creep forward, listening out for any signs of life but heard nothing but the drip, drip of water. Just as she was about to round yet another corner she heard the scratching again, and she froze.

Suddenly the rat came leaping round the corner and the woman shrieked, falling back as it pounced at her, over her and away. She frowned, looking back at it. Why did it just run past her?

A low, groaning sound echoed down the passageway and her head whipped in front of her, only to see another rat leap around the corner and flee away from whatever was coming round the corner. The sound of something stumbling and struggling to stay upright grew louder and louder but she couldn't move. She was terrified. Something that sounded like it was in constant pain was coming round the corner and she couldn't move an inch.

Slowly the figure came into view, walking laboriously towards her and she stared, horrified at what was before her. Lacking a lower jaw and its right arm the zombie stumbled closer to her, its blind but hungry eyes searching her out by sound. She lurched away, her sandals scuffing against the trodden dirt and the zombie turned its head towards her.

She couldn't get her bow out, and the sword had clattered away from her out of reach when she had fallen over. The zombie tottered closer, guided by her ragged breathing as she tried to crawl away, but she was too slow and the zombie was too close. The stench of fetid meat was overpowering her and blind panic clouded her judgement. She wanted to shout out for help but she knew only the rats would hear her.

The zombie almost on her she contemplated on kicking it but before she could the zombie was upon her, its tongue flapping uselessly against its neck. Her eyes widened as the zombie reached for her, only to stagger backwards as an arrow appeared in its chest. A _thud _and another arrow appeared at its chest and the zombie collapsed backwards, letting out one last groan before falling still. She stared at its corpse then whipped around, her eyes wide as adrenaline continued to pump through her.

Her eyes widened further. In front of her was a man, crouched low with a bow in his hand of a strange material and a cowl over his head, preventing her from seeing anything of his face save for his mouth. He stood, slowly and she clambered up ungracefully, staying a good distance away from him warily. He walked towards her and the woman stumbled backwards. He stopped, studying her.

"Who are you?" he said, almost angrily.

She didn't answer, how could she when she didn't know an answer to such a question? He stepped forward again and she tensed, getting ready to flee further into the dungeons behind her. She'd rather face vile rats and zombies any day then come face to face with an unknown man wearing a mask.

"Look, I'm not going to hurt you. I just want to know who you are, and what you're doing down here." He said and she realised he sounded more annoyed at her presence then murderous.

"Who are you?" she asked, quietly. The question bounced around the walls surrounding them, emphasising where they were.

"I asked you first," he said. "Who are _you?_"

She scowled. "I can't answer that question."

He seemed surprised at her answer. "Why not?"

"I don't know who I am; I escaped from the prison and found my way down here." She said quickly. Somehow she knew not to mention the Emperor and his Blades right now. The man looked even more surprised and stored away his bow behind him.

"You escaped from the prison?" He said, sceptically. "How did you do that?"

She shrugged. "What does it matter? Who are you?"

The man crossed his arms stubbornly, but she detected a hint of pride come through as he stood straighter and taller. "I am the Gray Fox, Master of Thieves. You've probably heard of me if you're from the prison."

She raised an eyebrow at this display of superciliousness. "Sorry, but I don't."

He looked surprised, almost shocked and he uncrossed his arms as he looked at her. "You haven't? How could you have not?" He paused for a moment. "Who are you anyway?"

She glared at him angrily. "I don't know. I woke up in my cell not three hours ago and I have no idea who I am, or who you are or even where we are." She took a deep, steadying breath and she watched him watch her.

"You really expect me to believe that?" He said. She stared at him in disbelief. "I'm not a fool; I can tell a liar when I see one. Now who are you? Maybe the guards heard a rumour that I was down here and sent you to find me." He added thoughtfully.

She couldn't believe those words had just come out of his mouth. Why would she lie about something like this? "You know what – forget it. All I want is to get out of here." She picked up the sword and turned to leave.

"Hang on, wait." He grabbed her arm and she glared at him with accusation. "Look, I'm sorry if I have offended you," he amended. "It's just a story like that is hard to believe, alright?"

She just glared at him and at the hand touching her. He quickly removed his hand and she put some distance between them. "Who are you really?" she asked.

He smiled arrogantly, or she supposed it was arrogant. It was hard to judge a person's emotions when all you could see was their mouth. "I told you: I'm the Gray Fox."

She nodded impatiently. "Yes I know that, but who are you really?" She repeated. "You can't just be called the 'Gray Fox'."

He smiled. "Actually, if anyone can, it's me." He said enigmatically.

She rolled her eyes. "You know what? I don't care. I just want to get out of here." She turned away from him and began walking onwards, her hand clutching the sword even tighter. The Gray Fox caught up with her hurriedly and then walked casually next to her, not even bothering to have a weapon out.

"You don't need that, you know," he said, indicating her sword. "I've already cleared this area out." She looked at him in dubiety.

"You mean apart from the zombie and rats?" He shrugged in what she supposed was in a sheepish manner.

"That zombie must have been trapped in a chamber and found a way out since I had last swept this area and scared some rats out of hiding." Said the Gray Fox defensively, "Something is going on up at the castle and it's making these ruins move around."

"Oh," she sheathed the sword she had scavenged from Captain Renault and walked a little bit more confidently.

The Gray Fox eyed the scabbard suspiciously. "So if you are from the Imperial Prison, and have no idea who are you why do you have the sword of a Blade?"

She startled, forgetting about the fact that her sword was from a Captain who was now dead. "I took it from a woman named Captain Renault." She said, not looking at him. She didn't want him to see in her eyes how she had broken down at the death.

"You stole a Captain's sword?" he asked in amazement. "That's pretty good."

She whipped her head around at him, scowling angrily. "I didn't _steal _it, I took it. Captain Renault is dead."

"So you killed her?"

"No!" She said, shocked at the thought. "These assassins killed her, not me. I was being attacked by the rats and her sword was the only weapon I had at the time."

He held out his hand in surrender. "Alright, alright; you don't have to justify your actions to me, you know. I am a thief."

She glared at him distrustfully. "What do you mean you're a thief? You're someone who steals from someone for your own greedy pleasure?"

"No." He said, and she thought she detected a hint of anger in his voice. "I steal from the rich and give to the poor, the peasants and the beggars." He sounded highly affronted. "I am no common thief that just steals for his own pleasure. I try to help the minority in the Imperial City."

She looked away from him, guilty. She hadn't known he was that kind of thief, although she was pretty sure any kind of thief was bad but a thief that tried to help the impoverished was still a good occupation to have. "I'm sorry if I've insulted you." She said finally. "I had no idea."

"Hmm," he said. "I suppose you don't, do you? You have no idea where you are or what's going on."

She looked at him superiorly. "You don't have a clue either. You said something's going on in the castle and you don't even know what."

He shrugged. "Well I have been down here for a while, staking the place out. Why, what's happening?"

She tensed as they rounded a corner but relaxed when she saw there was nothing in this chamber that could harm her. "I don't know much, but it seems the Emperor's sons have been assassinated, and his Blades have taken a secret escape route out of the castle to take him to safety."

She could hear the surprise in his voice. "Really? Who's killed them?"

She shrugged. "I don't know,"

"How do you know this anyway?" He asked demandingly.

She glared at the tone in his voice. "I'm not lying to you about who I am, alright? The escape route that the Emperor is using is through my jail cell; his Blades came in and opened it up and went through it. I followed."

"No way. That's a bit of a coincidence, isn't it?" He asked.

She shrugged. "I don't know, the Emperor said that maybe the Gods, whoever they are, put me in that jail cell for a reason."

He sounded sceptical. "What can you do to help the Emperor?"

"How am I supposed to know?" She said defensively. "I don't even know who he is. Ever since I've woken up all I remember is talking to the Emperor and nearly being killed by assassins and rats."

"So I guess that means I'm one of your most prominent memories now, huh?" The Gray Fox asked cheekily. She rolled her eyes, to which he only grinned at. "What do you mean assassins? Are there assassins in the catacombs?"

"Yes; I don't where they come from, and the Blades seemed pretty shocked that the assassins knew about the escape route. Why are you here anyway?" She asked suspiciously.

He put his hands up in peace, smiling. "I'm not an assassin, if that's what you're wondering. I'm just staking this place out, clearing it for a future heist."

"A heist? You mean you plan to steal something from the castle?" She asked, failing to keep the amazement out of her voice about the audacity of his plan.

"Not just from the castle," said the Gray Fox excitedly. "I want something from the palace, something very valuable."

"What could you possibly want from the palace?" She asked.

"You won't have heard of it," he said quickly, "Not many people have. So why are you in this part of the catacombs then?" He said, changing the subject.

"I'm not here by choice; those Blades went through a door and locked it behind them, saying I wasn't to follow." She reported.

"But you found a way through anyway? Impressive." He remarked.

"No," she corrected. "A rat did and I just followed the way it had come." She went to say something more, but she faltered as they come up to a huge chasm with fires potted about.

"It's alright," said the Gray Fox, walking ahead of her and walking out into the cavern. "I know it looks like something used to live here but they're all dead. I've already gotten rid of them." He said confidently.

She didn't look convinced, as some of the campfires around the cavern were still lit and she swore she could hear a scuffling sound from somewhere. Cautiously she walked out of the passageway and into the huge space, looking around in awe. How could a city sit on top of such huge expanses underground like this?

"See, completely safe," He said. "There's nothing in here that can – AHHHH!"

The woman stumbled back as a goblin screeched and threw itself at the Gray Fox, who was thrown to the ground with the goblin on top of him as it tried to stab him with a rusty looking blade.

The Gray Fox grunted and the crazed creature tried to kill him and she snapped out of her daze as the creature screamed in frustration.

Yanking the bow out from behind her back she whipped an arrow out and shot at the goblin, having no idea where she was aiming but her body seemed to know just what to do. The arrow landed with a _thud _into the goblin's back and it screamed and turned to her.

She stumbled backwards as the goblin got off the Gray Fox and headed towards her, its eyes rolling madly in its skull. A step backward and she tripped, falling down hard on the ground facing the creature attacking her.

Before the creature could leap at her it screamed in pain and collapsed, a panting Gray Fox behind it holding a bloody dagger in front of him.

"You alright?" he asked, wiping the dagger on the goblin's loincloth and stowing it away in his boot. She nodded, stunned and he held out a hand to her.

Dazed she took it and he hauled her up, but he misjudged her weight and she ended up colliding with her body. "Woah! You're really light. Don't you eat anything?"

She glared at him angrily and stepped away. "'_Oh don't worry, it's alright. I've already gotten rid of all of them.'" _She mimicked. "Some great thief you are."

Pushing away his hand she picked up her bow and began to walk around the dip in the middle of the cavern, where she could see a sort of cage for rats and headed towards the exit she could see on the other side. Grimacing the Gray Fox caught up with her.

"Look, I'm sorry. I honestly thought I had killed them all. That one must have been hiding when I came in here last." She ignored him and continued to walk to the exit where she stopped, looking at him.

"Listen, this place is obviously not as safe as you think it is so can you shut up and stop walking around here like you own the place? You're going to get us killed." She said angrily.

"I know but I promise you it's completely safe now!" She only glared at him in answer. "Alright, alright I will shut up. Happy?"

"Immensely," she retaliated and walked away from him, holding Captain Renault's sword in her hand with the bow strapped to her back carefully. The Gray Fox observed her as she left before shaking his head and following her.

She refrained from grinding her teeth as she heard him catch up with her. She was better off without him and who this Gray Fox anyway? To her all he seemed to be is a fool who figured that if he put on a weird cowl he'd be a master thief by default. All she wanted to do was get out of these godforsaken catacombs. She thought it rather strange that she had all of these opinions with her, but she just couldn't help but think that this Gray Fox wasn't as corrupted as he would lead her to be. Then again what did she now?

"I've just realised something," he said quietly, which proved to her that he could at least be a little stealthy as he spoke low enough that she could only just hear him. "I don't even know your name."

She swallowed uncomfortably and she hated how he noticed. "I don't know it either, so there's no use in asking me for it."

"You don't even remember your own name?" he said, aghast.

She shook her head, tensing as they rounded a corner then relaxing as she saw the passage ahead was clear. "No, I don't even know what I look like. What do you expect?"

He didn't answer, drifting off into his thoughts. Trying not to feel too self-conscious of her looks now that she had pointed them out she tensed once again as they rounded another corner before relaxing as she saw it was safe.

Soon the walls turned back from rock to stone and she stopped under a skylight, looking up through it to a blue sky beyond. Her first glimpse of the sky, she realised. The Gray Fox smirked at the wonder on her face. She ignored him, continuing to walk in front until they came to a small wooden door, almost rotten away completely.

"Sorry, but I'm not going any further than this." He said suddenly and she looked at him.

"Why?" she asked.

"That section of the catacombs is directly linked to the city and if there is a crisis going on above there will be guards and Blades around." He explained. "I don't want to be arrested by anyone if I can help it."

"Will they recognise you then?" she asked, curiously.

"They will recognise the cowl," he said. "But they'd never recognise my face."

"Do you never take it off then"?

"Oh I do," he smiled. "But no one will ever recognise my face again."

She frowned. "What do you mean?"

His smile only widened. "It does not matter. Farewell."

She blanched. "You're leaving, just like that?" He nodded. "Well, thank you for your help – with the zombie."

He smiled a jovial grin. "So how come the woman with no memories remembers her manners?"

For the first time, at least in her memory, she smiled. "Very funny," she remarked. "Goodbye."

He saluted her. "If you stick around the Imperial City I might see you again." He turned to walk away but turned back, as if he had had a sudden thought. "Oh, and I wouldn't tell anyone you've met me."

She turned back to ask 'why' but found him gone, lost in the shadows. Scowling she turned to the door and opened it, wincing at the loud, foreboding creak of the wood.


	3. Chapter Three

_**Chapter Three**_

She could hear voices. Loud voices, like battle cries. Slowly she crept forwards to the ledge and peered down. The Emperor and his Blades were below, fighting for their lives against the red assassins again.

Her eyes widened as one of the Blades, the one name Baurus stabbed an assassin through the heart and turned to another, holding his sword up just in time to block a blow much the same she had earlier only with much more skill. The assassins were quickly dispensed and the Emperor leant against a pillar tiredly.

'It's all clear sire,' reported Baurus. 'Sire, we have to go now.'

The Emperor nodded, but didn't move. 'Not yet. Let me rest a moment longer.' The Blades obliged, although they looked at the recesses and ledges around them nervously.

She frowned. They were sitting ducks there, why were they pausing? Surely the Emperor's words weren't strong enough to overpower the Blades' instincts to get away from such a vulnerable spot? She inspected the Emperor, taking in his majestic robes and the large red jewel at his throat. He looked very old, so he must also be very wise and maybe the Blades held that over their own instincts.

He had said that she would be remembered for great things, and that he had seen her in his dreams. Why would the Emperor of a kingdom have dreams about her? She leant forward to peer closer at the Emperor, stepping on the very edge of the ledge she was on.

With a crack the ledge broke, sending her hurtling down to the men and onto the ground. They whipped around at the noise and the Blade called Baurus took his sword out.

'Dammit, it's that prisoner again! Kill her; she might be working with the assassins.' He ordered and Glenroy took his sword out, beginning to advance.

She scrambled up and started to back away, aware of how she must look now that she had picked up a few weapons. The prisoner held her hands up in defence as Baurus came closer and, just as she thought she was going to die here and there the Emperor lifted his hand.

'No.' he said. 'She is not one of them. She can help us. She must help us.' Baurus looked like he was struggling with himself for a moment before finally putting away his sword.

'As you wish sire.' Said Glenroy gruffly, also putting away his sword.

The Emperor looked at her and gestured for her to come closer. Keeping away from Baurus, who still looked like he was going to take his sword out again she walked over to the Emperor and he smiled at her tiredly.

'They cannot understand why I trust you.' He said wearily. 'They've not seen what I've seen. How can I explain?' He paused, collecting his thoughts. 'Listen. You know the Nine? How they guide our fates with an invisible hand?'

She frowned at him. The Nine? Who were they anyway? How was she supposed to know who the Nine were when she couldn't even remember her own name?

'I don't know,' she said quietly. 'Who are the Nine?'

The Emperor stared at her in shock for a moment and then relaxed. 'Of course - your amnesia,' He said. 'The Nine are our gods, who guide and protect us in our everyday lives. There were eight gods once, but then Tiber Septim joined their ranks and they became Nine.' His eyes seemed to grow distant, as if he was looking at something else. 'I've served the Nine all my days, and I chart my course by the cycles of the heavens. The skies are marked with numberless sparks, each a fire, and every one a sign.' He looked at her seriously. 'I know these stars well, and I wonder ... which sign marked your birth?'

She looked at him, perplexed. 'Signs?'

'Yes,' said the Emperor, smiling. 'There are signs in the heaven that are particularly prominent during certain times of year, and when you are born the sign that is the most prominent in the sky becomes your sign.' He faltered. 'But, of course you don't know when you were born, do you?' She shook her head. 'Then, let me choose for you.'

He held her hand solemnly. 'Today is the 27th of Last Seed, and as this is the first day that you can remember, we will take today as the day of your birth. And so I grant you the sign of The Lady.' She took her hand back slowly, feeling her heart thumping strangely in her chest. The Lady?

The Emperor sighed. 'The signs I read show the end of my path. My death, a necessary end, will come when it will come.'

The prisoner felt her heart speed up. His death? Did that mean he would leave her all alone in this place? So far, the only person she had met who seemed to make any sense was the Emperor. 'What about me?' she asked weakly.

The Emperor smiled reassuringly at her. 'Your stars are not mine. Today the Lady shall fortify you in your quest for glory.' He said.

'Can you see my fate?' she asked. 'How can I have a quest for glory when I don't even know my name?'

The Emperor didn't answer, contemplating her silently. 'I will give you a name,' he said finally.

She gaped at him and then watched him anxiously. He was going to give her a name, just like that? She felt slightly honoured that the Emperor was going to bestow a name on her but was it really that easy? The Emperor's eyes seemed to become unfocused, looking at something as if from a distance.

'Yes... your name shall be Aurora.' He said finally, his eyes coming back to rest on hers. 'The daughter of the dawn, Aurora shall be your name.' Aurora felt strange. She felt as if there was something warm trickling down her body, tingling and making her feel oddly surreal, but also more real. So her name was Aurora.

'My dreams grant me no opinions of success.' He warned her. 'Their compass ventures not beyond the doors of death. But in your face, I behold the sun's companion. The dawn of Akatosh's bright glory may banish the coming darkness. With such hope, and with the promise of your aid, my heart must be satisfied.' He smiled at her paternally.

Aurora felt her heart wrench in sympathy for the Emperor. She could only remember a few hours of her life, but she knew that this wise old man would forever be with her.

'Aren't you afraid to die?' she said quietly.

'No trophies of my triumphs precede me.' He reasoned calmly. 'But I have lived well, and my ghost shall rest easy. Men are but flesh and blood. They know their doom, but not the hour. In this I am blessed to see the hour of my death... To face my apportioned fate, then fall.'

Aurora felt a flash of anger at the assassins who were hunting the Emperor down. Why were they trying to kill this man who had only been kind and understanding to a prisoner like her? She felt a sudden determination to help this Emperor of a kingdom she couldn't remember escape the assassins and keep him safe.

Filled with this new determination to help, Aurora looked at the Emperor resolutely and he smiled at her as if she had proven something to him. 'Where are we going?' In the corner of her eye she could see the guard Baurus watch her curiously.

'I go to my grave. A tongue shriller than all the music calls me. You shall follow me yet for a while, then we must part.' Her heartstrings seemed to twinge again and her feelings must have shown because the Emperor put a heavy hand on her shoulder. 'It is alright, child.'

She smiled at him weakly, unable to speak and he turned away from her. Aurora took a deep breath, trying not to cry. She turned to see Baurus walking towards her and Aurora tensed but Baurus only held out a lit torch.

'You may as make yourself useful. Here, carry this.' He said gruffly, shoving the torch in her hand. Before she could speak a word to him he stormed past her, with Glenroy following and ignoring her completely.

Aurora scowled. Just because she was a prisoner didn't mean they could treat her as a slave. Holding the torch aloft she followed the men through the doorway, coming to a room that looked almost exactly like the last one.

_It would be really easy to get lost in here,_ she thought, looking around at the alcoves hidden in shadow.

A sudden battle cry nearly made her drop the torch and she unsheathed her sword and spun around. An assassin was behind her, almost appearing out of nowhere and she brought her sword up just in time to defend herself.

More assassins appeared seemingly out of nowhere around them and the Blades and the Emperor drew their swords.

'Take them down!' shouted Glenroy.

Baurus quickly dealt with an assassin and turned to her. 'Prisoner! The Emperor needs help!' Aurora pushed away an assassin and knocked him on his head – she couldn't bring herself to kill him. Looking at Baurus she followed his desperate gaze and saw the Emperor cornered by three assassins, struggling to fight them off.

Anguish filled the young woman's newly awakened heart and she leapt forward with a yell, crashing the pommel of Captain Renault's sword against the temple of an assassin, knocking him out and kicking another shamelessly in the groin. The Emperor quickly dispatched the other assassin and smiled at her gratefully.

'Thank you Aurora,' he said, breathing heavily. She smiled at him and turned as Baurus walked over to her.

'You handled yourself pretty well back there,' he said.

She looked at him shrewdly. 'Thank you,' she replied. She took in his appearance. His armour looked heavy but he held it like a second skin. His helmet was large and imposing and the glare he sent at her promised hostility. 'Why are you here?' she asked him.

He scowled at her. 'I thought you would have figured that out by now,' he said shortly. 'We're getting the Emperor to safety after a threat on his life. It's part of our job as a Blade to protect the Emperor at all times.'

'What are the Blades?' Aurora asked. She had heard the name being mentioned enough times to be curious as to what they were.

'We're the Emperor's bodyguards. Our job is to get him out of situations like this.' He hesitated. 'Although I admit things are not going according to plan.'

She was surprised at the intensity of Baurus' voice and for the first time she saw past his bravado face and saw a compassion for the Emperor not unlike her own. 'What kind of Emperor is Uriel Septim?' She inquired quietly, so the Emperor couldn't hear her.

He looked at her strangely. 'You should know. He is a fair and just ruler, although I wouldn't blame you for not agreeing with that since you were in jail. But I'm not here to gossip. My job is to make sure the Emperor gets out of here alive, and I intend to do it.'

He stormed past her and Aurora scowled after him. He didn't have to be so rude to her. Glenroy was leaning against a wall as he bandaged his arm. Cautiously Aurora walked over to him. 'Can I help?' she asked.

He looked at her in surprise and seemed to not be able to reply for a moment before nodding curtly. 'Yea – here hold this.' She held his bandage in place on his arm while he finished it and he nodded to her thanks.

'Do you think we will get out of here?' she said suddenly.

He studied her carefully. 'I don't know what will happen to us, or to you. Maybe the Emperor is right about you. The best way you can help if to let us do our jobs and don't get in our way.'

He also walked past her, although without crashing into her and Aurora turned to watch the Emperor, who was just hauling himself off the wall. He nodded to his Blades and they began to continue onwards, ignoring Aurora and the Emperor even went through the archway without a second look at her.

Controlling her irritation Aurora followed, holding the torch in front of her. They walked along in single file for what seemed like ages, but which must have only been a few minutes, the only light coming from Aurora's and Baurus' torch that spilled all around them on the close walls and ceiling. Aurora was starting to feel trapped, like a rabbit in a burrow and again the same old question echoed around her head like her footsteps did along the corridor. Why couldn't she remember anything?

They halted suddenly and Aurora just managed to keep the torch away from the Emperor's robes as she nearly walked into him. Looking past the aged man she saw Glenroy holding his hand up. 'This looks suspicious.' He whispered. 'Let me take a look.' Aurora swallowed and Glenroy walked forwards, his sword out and ready. He continued to walk until he was out of range of the torch's light and Aurora had nearly convinced herself that he had been consumed by something deadly and completely silent when his voice rang across to them. 'It's clear.'

They followed. Each one of them was swivelling their heads around trying to see every corner, every nook. Aurora felt her neck tingle. Were they going to be ambushed again?

'We're almost through to the sewers.' Said Glenroy, walking towards a large iron gate Aurora could see glinting in the torchlight. Glenroy placed his hands onto the handles of the gate and pulled. Nothing happened. He tried again before spinning around and unsheathing his sword. 'Dammit!' he swore loudly. 'The gate is barred from the other side. A trap!'

Baurus jerked a thumb behind him. 'What about that side passage back there?'

Glenroy squinted at it in the torchlight, just barely being able to see where the walls lead away from them instead of straight across. 'Worth a try. Let's go!' They hastened to the passage. Aurora tried not to fall over in her sandals in her fear. This was getting worse and worse…

'It's a dead end. What's your call sir?' said Glenroy, turning to Baurus.

Baurus shrugged. 'I don't know. I don't see any good options here.' Aurora felt alarm flare across her body. These were supposed to be the Emperor's own personal bodyguards, so hearing them sound lost and uncertain was terrifying. They were doomed.

The noise of metal on metal echoed down to them and Baurus ad Glenroy spun around, facing the entrance to the passage. 'They're behind us!' shouted Baurus in alarm. 'Wait here sire.' He turned to Aurora. 'Wait here with the Emperor. Guard him with your life.' And with that – he was gone.

They both cried 'For the Emperor!' and disappeared back from where they came. Aurora wondered what was going on in there as the sounds of fighting sounded to them. Putting the torch down Aurora carefully unsheathed her sword and stood near the Emperor.

The Emperor looked wan; he didn't look like he would last it out of here even if he wasn't killed by assassins first. He was looking at her steadily but she tried to ignore it, keeping her gaze fixed on the entrance to the passageway. Baurus didn't like her, but he had trusted her with the Emperor's life and she was determined to do her duty.

Until she heard the Emperor sigh and she turned to see him wiping his brow with a cloth. He looked at her suddenly and Aurora was taken aback by the sadness in his eyes. 'I can do no further.' He said finally. Aurora stared. 'You alone must stand against the Prince of Destruction and his mortal servants. He must not have the Amulet of Kings!'

Aurora turned to face him. 'Why must I do this alone? Why me? What do I do?' He only shook his head.

'Take the Amulet to Jauffre. He alone knows where to find my last son.' Aurora stared. Son? 'Find him, and close shut the jaws of Oblivion.' He said. He reached behind his neck and fumbled for a moment, before lowering his arms and giving her the amulet. 'Here,' she took the Amulet, looking into its dark, red depths before stowing it in her pocket.

'I will do my best,' she said softly, that lump in her throat back again. He smiled at her in a way that made her think about what he had said about his ghost being content.

Before he could reply a wall behind him slid open and an assassin appeared. Aurora quickly held her sword straight and went to move in front of the Emperor but he pushed her aside.

The assassin jumped forward and, with a thrust stabbed the Emperor through the heart.

'No!' she shouted. The Emperor's mouth was open in a surprised 'O'. The Assassin wrenched his sword out and the Emperor fell to the floor. Aurora staggered back, trying to put some distance between herself and the assassin.

'Stranger, you chose a bad day to take up with the cause of the Septims.' Said the Assassin, coming towards her. Aurora's back met wall and she held her sword in front of her defensively. The image of the Emperor's kind face, calmly accepting his fate came to her and it kept her hand steady.

She faced the assassin squarely. 'You'll pay for what you've done,' The Assassin hesitated, surprised at the comeback. Suddenly he strode forwards, brandishing his sword and Aurora ducked just in time to avoid losing her head. Just as she was straightening back up the Assassin lurched forward and crashed into her purposely, knocking the sword out of her hand.

Aurora kicked out at the assassin, scared for her life but he had her trapped. She couldn't move and she was going to die.

All of a sudden the assassin cried out. Aurora stared as he stumbled, and then fell. Behind him Baurus came into view, his sword crimson with blood held out in front of him and his face ashen with sweat.

Without even glancing at her to see if she was alright Baurus hurried over to the Emperor's body, checking for signs of life. After a moment he stood, staggering back and staring at the Emperor's prone body helplessly.

'No… Talos save us… We've failed. I've failed…' Aurora walked over to him tentatively, not sure what to do. She was upset at the loss of the one person who had seemed to understand her a little, but Baurus had not only lost someone he respected, but also his Emperor and had failed in his duty. She stepped a little closer and Baurus looked at her in shock, as if he had forgotten she was there.

'The Blades are sworn to protect the Emperor, and now he and all his heirs are dead.' He said hoarsely. Aurora's heart hurt to hear his voice break as the situation hit him. She wanted to embrace him or touch him. Something. The expression on Baurus' face was laden with guilt and regret. Glenroy was nowhere to be seen.

He straightened all of a sudden and looked at her in alarm. 'The amulet, where's the Amulet of Kings? It wasn't on the Emperor's body.'

Taken aback by the urgency in his voice Aurora took out the amulet from her pocket, showing it to Baurus. He looked at in shock. 'The Emperor gave it to me.' She explained.

Baurus was lost for words. 'Strange,' he said. Aurora shrugged, thinking that calling the Emperor strange was a bit unreasonable. 'He saw something in you.' Aurora stiffened as she realised he was referring to her. She avoided his questioning eyes. 'He trusted you.' Insisted Baurus.

Aurora opened her mouth to reply but Baurus cut her off. 'They say it's the Dragon Blood that flows through the veins of every Septim. They see more than lesser men.' He said thoughtfully.

'And you think he saw something in me?' asked Aurora, curiously.

'Maybe – he did give you the amulet after all,' he looked at the Emperor's body sadly. 'The Amulet of Kings is a sacred symbol of the Empire. Most people think of the Red Dragon Crown, but that's just jewellery. The Amulet has power. Only a true heir of the Blood can wear it, they say. He must have given it to you for a reason. Did he say why?'

Aurora shrugged. 'He only said that I must take it to Jauffre.'

'Jauffre?' said Baurus, sounding surprised. 'He said that? Why?'

'There is another heir,' said Aurora.

Baurus seemed sceptical. 'Nothing I ever heard about. But Jauffre would be the one to know.' He shrugged. 'He's the Grandmaster of my Order, although you may not think so to meet him. He lives quietly as a monk at Weynon Priory, near the city of Chorrol.'

'Chorrol?' repeated Aurora. Her head was beginning to spin with all the tasks she was being given. 'How do I get there?'

'First you need to get out of here. Through that door must be the entrance to the sewers, past the locked gate.' Said Baurus, 'That's where we were heading. It's a secret way out of the Imperial City. Or it was supposed to be secret.' He took something out of his pocket. 'Here. You'll need this key for the last door into the sewers.'

Aurora's heart sped up. 'The sewers?' she said nervously.

Baurus seemed not to notice her sudden anxiety. ''There are rats and goblins down there...' Suddenly he noticed her uneasiness. Relax, from what I've seen of you, I'm guessing you are an experienced adventurer. Am I right?'

'I don't know,' said Aurora, looking down uneasily. 'I don't even know who I am and yet everyone is giving me these tasks.' Baurus studied her.

'You've handled the stress of battle like an adventurer, and you must have killed something on your way to getting back to us. You look like an adventurer to me.'

Aurora rotated the hilt of Captain Renault's sword in her hand so it caught the light coming in from a skylight above her. 'I suppose I am, then.'

Baurus smiled. 'I thought so. A few rats and goblins won't give you any trouble.'

Aurora still wasn't sure. The rats had already given her more than enough trouble. The Amulet glittered in the surreal light, reminding her of the Emperor's peaceful acceptance of his death and she took a deep breath, steeling herself. 'After the sewers, then what?'

'You must get the Amulet to Jauffre.' He said severely. 'Take no chances, but proceed to Weynon Priory immediately. Got it?'

'Yes, I understand.' She said.

'Good,' said Baurus, nodding as if a soldier had just replied back to him in an acceptable way. 'The Emperor's trust in you was well placed.'

Aurora looked at him and smiled shyly before frowning. 'What about you? What will you do?'

Baurus looked down at the Emperor's body. 'I'll stay here to guard the Emperor's body, and make sure no one follows you.' He said and took his sword out, ready. 'You'd better get moving. May Talos guide you.'

Aurora nodded, but faltered when it came to the secret passageway. She looked down at Captain Renault's magnificent sword. She didn't feel right using something that didn't belong to her. 'Here,' she said. Baurus looked at her confused for a moment before his eyes widened when he saw what she was holding. 'I took this from Captain Renault's body – I had to or I would have died. But she should have it with her body.'

Baurus sheathed his sword and took it, holding the sword in its sheath gently as if it was made of glass. 'She was an amazing captain,' he said gruffly. 'She would not have let the Emperor die.' Aurora's eyes softened. Baurus cleared his throat loudly and looked at her steadily. 'Thanks for recovering Captain Renault's sword. I'll see that it is given a place of honour in the halls of the Blades.'

Aurora nodded and took one of the assassin's swords instead. She didn't really want to use a sword that belonged to her enemies, but she had nothing else. And at least this way she didn't feel like she was stealing from someone who was only trying to protect the Emperor they loved. With one last look at Baurus, who had placed Captain Renault's sword next to the Emperor's body and unsheathed his sword again, she moved into the secret passageway and on to the sewers.

A/N: If you're reading this, thank you! That means you've now read my story despite it being pretty much a written version of the beginning of Oblivion which I'm sure we've all played a million times over starting a new game.

Don't worry – now that the preliminary bits are over it's time to have some real fun!


End file.
